Speak with Your Heart
– piosenka końcowa gry ''Sonic Colors. Jest ona grana podczas napisów końcowych. Została zaśpiewana przez Jeana Paula Makhloufa| i Alexandra Makhloufa z zespołu Cash Cash. Została również wykonana i zagrana przez zespół Crush 40, wraz z Cash Cash w Sonic Boom 2011. Słowa Oryginalne :Finally we can relate :Now we're side by side, this is fate :I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate :I've been here before and I know that :We must stand up tall :I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure :We can overcome it all :Speaking from no where else except your heart :You'll never know if you don't try :Listen and see, the voice I carry with me :Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! :If you could tell me how to lend a hand :I would try to understand :No words could say how much I care :Together we can take a stand :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart! :And always take it with you back to the start! :We can break this wall that divides us :I know you're sincere :We'll just take our time in this moment :Your voice will come clear :Speaking from no where else except your heart :you'll never know if you don't try :Listen and see, the voice I carry with me :Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart! :If you could tell me how to lend a hand :I would try to understand :No words could say how much I care :Together we can take a stand :Tell me how to lend a hand :I would try to understand :No words could say how much I care :Together we can take a stand :Don't fall apart, :Speak with your heart! :And always take it with you back to the start! :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart! :And always take it with you back to the start! :Forget about this hatred :We'll ride the way till the end :And I know that if we communicate :This will be ours to the end! :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart! :And always take it with you back to the start! :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... :Speak with your heart! :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart! :And always take it with you back to the start! :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart... :Speak with your heart! :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart! :And always take it with you back to the start! :Don't fall apart :Speak with your heart! :And always take it with you back to the start! :Speak with your heart, yeah! Przetłumaczone :Tłumaczenie zostało dodane przez użytkownik 1086Kamil i nie jest ono oficjalne. ---- :Wreszcie możemy odnosić się :Teraz jesteśmy ramię w ramię, to jest los :Wiedziałem, że cały czas chcemy znaleźć jakiś sposób komunikacji :Byłem tu wcześniej i wiem, że :Musimy stać się wyżsi :Nie boję się zapytać, kiedy nie jestem pewien :Możemy przezwyciężyć to wszystko :Mówiąc z nigdzie indziej, tylko z serca :Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jeśli nie spróbujesz :Posłuchaj o zobacz, głos niosę ze sobą :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem, porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :Jeśli możesz mi powiedzieć jak pomagać :Chciałbym spróbować zrozumieć :Żadne słowa nie mogą powiedzieć jak bardzo mi zależy :Razem możemy zająć stanowisko :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Możemy przełamać ten mur, który nas dzieli :Wiem, że jesteś szczery :Tylko weźmiemy nasz czas w tym momencie :Twój głos przyjdzie, jasne :Mówiąc z nigdzie indziej, tylko z serca :Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jeśli nie spróbujesz :Posłuchaj o zobacz, głos niosę ze sobą :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem, porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :Jeśli możesz mi powiedzieć jak pomagać :Chciałbym spróbować zrozumieć :Żadne słowa nie mogą powiedzieć jak bardzo mi zależy :Razem możemy zająć stanowisko :Powiedz mi jak pomagać :Chciałbym spróbować zrozumieć :Żadne słowa nie mogą powiedzieć jak bardzo mi zależy :Razem możemy zająć stanowisko :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Zapomnij o tej nienawiści :Będziemy jeździć aż do końca :I wiem, że jeśli będziemy się komunikować :To będzie nasze do końca :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Nie rozpadnie się :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem :I zawsze bierz to ze sobą, z powrotem na start! :Porozmawiaj ze swoim sercem, tak! Ścieżka dźwiękowa Piosenka Speak with Your Heart jest grana jako ostatnia zarówno w Dysku 3 jak i w całej ścieżce dźwiękowej gry Sonic Colors. Połączenie z grą * "Now we're side by side, this is fate" - Sonic i Wispy walczą razem przeciwko Doktorowi Eggmanowi. * "I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate" - Tails buduje Miles Electric aby móc komunikować się z Wispami. * "I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall" - Sonic ma doświadczenie w walce z Doktorem Eggmanem i wie jak go pokonać. * "I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure" - Yacker prosi Sonica i Tailsa o pomoc, mimo że są dla niego obcy. * "We can overcome it all" - Sonic wierzy w swoje umiejętności tak samo jak Wispy. * "If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand" - Sonic stara się zrozumieć co mówią do niego Wispy. * "Together we can take a stand" - Sonic i Wispy razem walczą z Doktorem. * "Your voice will come clear" - Prośby Yakera o pomoc zostały zrozumiane. * "Speak with your heart" - Prośby Yakera pochodzą z jego serca. Ciekawostki * W miarę odtwarzania utworu dźwięk staje się mniej zniekształcony. Jest to prawdopodobnie odniesienie do komunikacji Tailsa, oraz Yackera w całej grze. en:Speak with Your Heart es:Speak with Your Heart Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Colors Kategoria:Sonic Colors